Their Only Hope
by EdithMalfoy
Summary: (spoilers for season 4 finale!) Only a week after Emma sacrificed herself Henry began to lose hope. Would or could they even save her? Where is Merlin? And can he help them?
1. Chapter 1

Henry sat at his window as he looked out the window. He couldn't believe him mom was the new dark one. She was the savior! She was the hero! The only time villains won was when the story was changed. So how could his mom not win? He looked at the clock tower and smiled sadly. He could still remember when time began to move. It was after Emma had arrived in town. As he watched the clock's hands move he had been filled with hope. Hope for a better life. Hope for a broken curse. But now all he felt was hopeless. He wasn't so sure he had the heart of the truest believer anymore. For he no longer believed that they could win.

It had been a week since his mom had disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. They had not found Merlin but they had found an old journal of his. According to the journal only the child of the first dark one and the child of the current dark one could banish the darkness. Only Henry and some unknown person could save his mom. His Emma.

But so far no information could be found on the first dark one. But whoever it was they had known Merlin. But who could that be? He had no idea and as time went by he grew more and more hopeless. Would they ever figure it out? Would he ever see Emma again? He wasn't sure and that blind faith he once had had all but disappeared.

(break)

Snow sat at the kitchen island while Charming changed Neal. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't even know where her daughter was. Was she safe? Was she happy? Was she even alive? She had no idea. She just wished they had more to go on to help Emma. But as it stood Henry was the only one that could save them. But she didn't think that was fair. He had gone from nearly losing one mom to losing a father to losing another mother. It just wasn't fair.

She looked over at the kettle and sighed. She could just hear her darling girl asking for hot chocolate with cinnamon on top. It was one of the things she shared with her little girl. One of the things they had in common. But ever since Emma sacrificed herself Snow hadn't touched the kettle. She hadn't felt like having any hot chocolate. She barely felt like doing anything. But she had to do something. She was Snow White. She couldn't just do nothing. But what could she do?

(break)

Killian stood on his ship as he stared out at the gentle waves of the sea. The sight used to calm him. It reminded him of his gentle Milah. He could always find peace in his ship at sea. But now. No now was different. All he could think about was Emma. His Emma. He loved her more than he had loved Milah. And she loved him to. She had finally told him so as the darkness surrounded her. And he hated it. It seemed that when he finally got what he wanted it was cruelly taken from him. She was his rock. She was the one thing that kept him sane. That kept him good.

But she was gone and now her son. Her and Bae's sweet and brave boy had to find some unknown person. And those two together could save Emma. But he vowed to do what he had failed with Bae. He vowed to protect and help Henry. Emma's son. Bae's son. He wouldn't fail. Not this time. Not again.

(break)

Regina sat in her office with the dagger in her hands. That damn dagger that was inscribed with the once savior's name on it. Emma Swan. She could remember very clearly when Snow picked the dagger up and handed it to her. Snow had said that she trusted her. She trusted her as a daughter trusts their mother. They may not be as close as they would've been but they were close. And oddly enough Regina liked that. She liked being a mother to her step-daughter. But now she held the power to control Snow's daughter. The power to control her own step-granddaughter. A few years ago or even a few months ago Regina would've loved having such power. But now. Now all she could think about was the fact that not only had Emma sacrificed her happiness for Regina but that Snow trusted her with her daughter's life.

So much had changed in so little time. And yet when she thought back to it. Things had begun to change the moment she held Henry in her arms.

She sighed when she thought of her little boy. He had been through so much. He was so brave. And once again he lost someone he cared about. Someone he loved.

She was simply greatful that she had Robin to help them both get through it. Maybe Snow and Charming were right. Maybe hope was possible.

(break)

Charming watched as his son rolled into his tummy after he was changed and cleaned up. He loved to watch his little boy play happily. He was so carefree. So happy. So free. Oftentimes when he watched little Neal play he thought about Emma. Was she as active as her brother was? Did she get diaper rashes as easily as Neal did? Was she a cuddler? Those were all questions and others that he would think and wonder about. But usually it didn't hurt all that much as he knew he would see her everyday. He hadn't seen her grow up but he did get to watch her as an adult. To watch as she grew more. As she fell in love.

But now. Now she was gone. They had no idea where she had gone off to. As he watched his son he sighed. What if she never returned? What if she was lost to them forever? What if they couldn't save her? Henry was just a child. And the other person was an unknown person. An unreliable variable.

(this takes place a week after the season 4 finale. This will be a large fic but I cannot promise how often updates will be as I have other stories that I'm updating right now. Please please please read and review! OUPAT is owned by ABC. I simply play in the incredible world.)


	2. Chapter 2

(one really quick question! About how old would Prince Neal be at the end of season 4?)

Regina decided the night before that she needed to check on the Charmings and see if they would help her go to the library to try and learn more about Merlin and try to figure out who the first dark one had been. She knew that Henry was supposed to help defeat the darkness but she also knew how devastated her son was. So instead of forcing him to do the research she decided to take it upon herself to do the research.

She checked up on her son and sighed at the sight in front of her. Henry laid on his bed simply staring at the ceiling. She missed her happy little boy. She missed her brave and smart baby boy. But she no longer saw that same Henry. The one that stood up to Pan. The one who ran off in search of his birth mother. The one who at the tender age of 6 told her he would one day fight dragons. If only there was a way to take away all of his hurt. But the only way to help him was to help him defeat the darkness and save Emma.

With that in mind Regina went to the Charmings and knocked on their door. She was greeted by the sight of her step-daughter with the baby in her arms.

(break)

Snow smiled at Regina and motioned for her to enter the apartment. "How are you Regina?" She asked her as she led her into the kitchen part of the apartment.

Regina gave a small smile back. "I'm alright. I was thinking we could find some information at the library." she said.

Snow nodded. The library did seem to be the perfect place to research Merlin and the first dark one. "I agree. I looked through the rest of the journals and the only mention of the darkness is how he picked the first dark one. He picked an already dark souled person. But he also made sure they had a child. The child was the fail safe." she explained. She hated the fact that children were to be used to defeat the darkness. To use a child as a fail safe was just wrong.

Regina sighed and rubbed at her temples. "I was afraid there wouldn't be much else there. He seemed very secretive about the whole thing. Where's Charming?" she asked as she looked around to see no sign of Snow's prince.

Snow sighed and put Neal in his play pen. "He went to check on Hook. He doesn't think we can win. Not this time." she said softly as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

It had always been them against evil but not this time. No this time her precious Charming had no hope. He didn't believe that good would conquer all this time. She hated it. She felt so alone without her baby girl, her husband, or even her perfect grandson. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to show that to Regina. They were close but she wasn't sure they were that close yet.

Regina looked sharply at her step-daughter. She saw the dull nearly lifeless eyes. She saw the ash gray skin. She saw the slouched posture. She had never seen her step-daughter look so dead to the world. Even after her father died her eyes were filled with hope. But what she saw that frightened her the most was the small quiver of her bottom lip. She hadn't seen the quiver in many years. Really not since the woman was a late teenager and her father had died. Even when she was there at the castle as the curse engulfed them. Then while her lip quivered when she saw that her baby had made it her eyes filled once again with hope.

Regina approached Snow and put a hand on her chin and lifted it up gently. "We will figure this out. We will get Emma back. And we will do it together. Because you my littlest snowflake are not alone." She said truthfully.

Snow smiled at the use of Regina's old pet name for her. She hadn't heard it since She had been 13 years old. She was so glad that her step-mother was there for her. She needed someone to keep her up. Someone to help her keep going. And maybe. Just maybe Regina was the perfect person for the job.

"Well let's go to the library then." Snow said. She knew how uncomfortable Regina often was about feelings. So Snow decided to hold off on the mushy stuff. For now at least.

Regina smiled in appreciation. She picked Neal up while Snow grabbed the stroller and the diaper bag as well as several toys.

They left the apartment and walked together to the library.

(break)

Robin peeked into Henry's room and watched the young teen sadly. He had grown fond of the child and to see him so lifeless and hopeless was incredibly difficult.

He had seen the boy do everything he possibly could to save those he loved. He was quite the inspiration with the heart to match. But now. Well now he was simply a shell of his former self.

Robin could remember how he was when his wife had been taken. He had been devastated. He could barely breathe. If it hadn't been for his darling boy and his merry men he never would've survived. He would have easily killed himself. And that was something he feared for. What if Henry traveled along that path? Would they realize too late? Could they save him?

He really hoped so.

(break)

Charming sat with Killian at the docks. He looked out across the water and sighed. It seemed as if his life had become like the ocean. It seemed as if there was no hope miles around as he barely stayed afloat. He knew he was being unfair to his wife as she truly never lost hope while he had.

Prince Charming had truly lost all hope as he sat beside the man that stole his daughter's heart. He had been so glad when Emma had fallen in love. It meant she was finally getting her happy ending. But then everything just seemed to pile on top. He began to see his and Snow's relationship in his daughter's and Hook's relationship.

He believed that good would win but instead his daughter became the dark one. There truly was no more hope left.

(break)

Regina and Snow skimmed through book after book on Merlin until they decided to call it a day. Just as they began to put the books away the library door burst open and Belle rushed towards them with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I found a book at the shop. It was about Arthur and his knights. There was a woman named in it. An evil and wicked woman. Arthur hated this woman. As did Merlin." Belle said.

Regina and Snow looked at the bookworm with hope filling their eyes.

Belle gave Snow the paper and Snow looked up at Regina with a frown on her ashen face.

"Morgana Le'fay."

(this takes place a week after the season 4 finale. This will be a large fic but I cannot promise how often updates will be as I have other stories that I'm updating right now. Please please please read and review! OUPAT is owned by ABC. I simply play in the incredible world.)


	3. Chapter 3

Regina looked over at Belle with a frown on her face. "Have you got any information on Morgana Le'fey?" she asked before turning to her step-daughter. "Snow what do you know of this woman?" she asked curious as to Snow's reaction. She had never heard of a Le'fey before but by the look on the younger woman's face she knew who she was or had at least heard about her.

Snow grimaced. "Lancelot used to tell me stories about a witch from his land. He would tell us how wicked and evil this woman was. She was cold and callous and she never let an opportunity to manipulate someone go to waste. I don't know much about her but I do know her name and that she would've made you, before Storybrooke, look like an angel. If this is the woman that was made into the first dark one then we have our work cut out for us." She said as a small shiver went down her spine at the thought of who they were possibly dealing with.

Belle shivered at the thought of anyone worse than the Evil Queen. She had only ever heard snippets about Morgana Le'fey but what she had heard wasn't the best. "I have some books on old folklore that should have her in it. Although if you look for Queen Mab or Mordrid you should find her as well. I've read a few things that have mentioned her. She tricked King Arthur into sleeping with her although they were half-siblings. She gave birth to Mordrid who wasn't a walk in the park. And I believe she worshiped or was taught by Queen Mab. Something like that." She explained.

Regina nodded at Belle and thanked her before the bookish girl left them to their research. "Well then it looks like we are looking for Mordrid to help Henry save Emma." she said. She didn't like how Belle spoke of Mordrid. Belle seemed to like nearly everyone and for her to not like someone usually meant they were awful.

Snow quickly shook her head. "No! It can't be Mordrid. He was worse than his mother and besides he was killed. He died before I even met Lancelot. So there must have been another child. Mordrid must have a sibling." she said. The thought of relying on a dead man was not a good one. Surely Morgana had more children. Right? Snow sure hoped so.

Regina frowned. "Well then we should start looking into this Le'fey woman and her son then go from there. Surely they are mentioned somewhere. Maybe at the apprentice's mansion." She said trying to come up with ideas as to where to look for more information. She watched her step-daughter as the woman nodded her head and began to look around the library for more information. She didn't like how Snow's shoulders seemed to droop or how her face was in an eternal frown. Where was the happy little princess that would play in the gardens? Where was the young bandit that seemed to know exactly where her men were and ambush them? Where was the young woman that put her infant daughter through a wardrobe? Regina didn't like how the woman was changing. She needed to find little Snow again. But for now they had a mission to complete. But she vowed that she would find that little girl again. No matter what.

(Break)

Robin walked Roland's hand as they went to Henry's room. Robin hadn't seen the young boy all day and was determined to get the child out into the warm sun. Roland always brightened his day so maybe he would be able to brighten Henry's day as well. In the child's other hand was a hand drawn card. Robin had told Roland that Henry's mommy was missing and that Henry was very sad so the little boy drew his best friend a card to help him feel better.

Once they reached Henry's room Robin opened the door and sighed to see the child still in bed. Roland frowned at the sight. The sun was out and they had already had breakfast. Why wasn't Henry up then? He didn't know but he would do whatever it took to get his best friend up. Roland ran to Henry's bed and climbed up clumsily still holding tightly to the card. He leaned into Henry's ear. "Henry! Henry it's up time!" he yelled. Henry grunted and rubbed at his eyes. He turned over to look at Roland and gave a small smile. "I'm going to stay in bed today Roland. I'm not feeling well." He said before turning back over. Roland didn't like the idea of Henry going back to sleep so he shoved the paper into Henry's face with a big grin on his face. "Here Henry!" he said excitedly.

Henry groaned but took the paper from the little boy. At first he frowned unsure of what it was. But not too long afterwards he noticed the little stick figures. One tall with brown scribbles. One short with brown scribbles. One tiny with brown scribbles being held by another tall figure with brown scribbles. But what he saw that made him tear up was the tall figure with yellow scribbles. He looked over at Robin hoping to get some help in deciphering although he knew who each figure was.

Robin chuckled. "I told him that Emma was missing and that is his get well soon card for you to feel better." He said his heart warmed by the littlest boy. Henry looked at Roland with tears in his eyes. "Thanks Rolly. I love it." He said to which the little boy grinned happily. Henry smiled. "Now why don't we read a story?" he asked the little boy. Roland grinned and went over to Henry's books before picking up "Once Upon A Time". Henry frowned at the old brown book and quickly snatched it from the little boy. "No Roland. Why don't we read something else? Fairy tales are silly." He said.

Robin sighed and left the room. He was glad that Henry was no longer sulking but the fact that he refused to read that book and said what he did about fairy tales bothered him. But he supposed every little victory counted.

(Break)

Charming sat with Killian on his couch in the apartment that evening. He still couldn't believe that his daughter was gone. She had once again been snatched from him. It just wasn't fair! They were the good guys. They were supposed to win! But he supposed that even heroes fall eventually. He watched as the man that sat beside him drank away his worries and pain with his ever present rum. Maybe he needed something as well. Something to take away the pain. But what? What could possibly take away his pain?

(This takes place a week after the season 4 finale. This will be a large fic but I cannot promise how often updates will be as I have other stories that I'm updating right now. Please please please read and review! OUPAT is owned by ABC. I simply play in the incredible world.)


End file.
